Never Ending Love
by sLtHeRiNsPrInCeSs
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks where she meets the Cullens. Jasper knows she is the one the very first second he sees her, but how does he admit his feelings for her if he does not know if her feelings of love are for him?  SM owns it!
1. Chapter 1

No need to panic its just the first day of school right? I tried to convince myself that I was freaking out over nothing but it's the middle of the school year and im the freaky new girl that was taken out of this town by my mother when I was a few months old.

I wa drving to school in the new truck that my dad Charlie bought for me. Well, new to me. It was probably made sometime in the 1950's.

I pulled into the parking lot and went to my first class.

At lunch I was sitting with this nice girl I met Angela Webber. That was when I looked across the cafeteria and saw him. He was a lean, muscular with honey blond curls falling into his eyes.

"See something you like?" Angela teased.

I ignored her and asked, "Who is that?" She didn't seem surprised that I asked.

"That's Jasper Hale," she started. "He and his family moved down here a couple years ago from Alaska."

I was startled when she said his family. I didn't notice the other kids sitting at his table. They were all very attractive. The same yet different.

Angela must have noticed my confusion because she said, "There not really related, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them."

That makes more sense, I said to myself. I looked back at him to find he was staring at me. Not glaring, but confused and shocked. I looked away and got out of my seat as the bell rang. Time for PE, I thought. Great another chance to humiliate myself.

I went to the locker rooms to change and as I stepped out I saw him. He was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so. H walked over to me and stopped about a foot away. We locked eyes for the shortest period of time and the he smiled.

"Hello," it was the most beautiful melodic voice I have ever heard, it was smooth and rich like honey. "im Jasper Hale. You must be Bella?"

I was so entranced I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He continued,

"I understand that this is your first day, and I was wondering if I could have the honor of being your tennis partner."

I was in shock. Did this male god want to have anything to do with me? I was sure he could do better than me.

"Sure that would be great but I have to warn you im not the best on my feet. I mean, like, I cant even walk a straight line without falling flat on my face!"

Great Bella make him scared and then have him run off.

He just smiled once again and led me to the court where he handed me a rackquet and took his position. I was admiring his body, the way he stands the way his curls fall over his eyes, taking in every little detail of his perfect face. When it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

I was so happy. She actually likes me. I know for a fact im in love with her, but how could she ever feel the same way about me? Im a monster, I have done horrible things in my past but everyone deserves a second chance right?

I smiled, walked over to the court handed her a rackquet and took my place. I was aware she was looking at me but I didnt mind. I wasnt paying attention until. She got hit.

I ran over to her, as fast as a human could, worry and angst coming off of everybody. She was unconscious and sprawled out across the gym floor I picked her up and carried her to my car. Only one thing was on my mind. Carlisle.

I got to the hospital and carried her straight to Carlisles office. When I, or rather we, walked in he looked shocked. I could feel the horror and worry coming off of him. He got up out from behind his desk and walked over to me and Bella.

Jasper he said. Only loud enough for my vampire ears to hear. Is she dead?

I was shocked that he would make that assumption. I know he he would ask something about me and my lack of stregnth for bloodlust, but not if she was dead! I mean would I have brought a dead body to him when I was under the influence of my instincts with all of the other exposed blood in a hospital?

What! No! She was my partner for tennis during gym and she got hit on the head with a tennis ball. I figured that the nurses office wouldnt have the correct materials to supply for her so I brought her to someone who I know she would be okay with.

Oh! Alright Jasper, well, Im sorry its just-

Its alright Carlisle I should have known that you would say that. It is not your fault for my lousy self control

Dont beat yourself up Jasper, he muttered but I ignored him. Just set Bella over there.

How do you know her name?

Charlie gave me a picture of her cause he figured she would be in here quite a lot. He said she was a clutz, he chuckled to himself.

I didnt know if I wanted to tell him about my feelings for Bella. I mean they were so new and so fresh, but what would happen if she didnt like me back? I would be crushed, and I didnt exactly want to exploit my feelings for a girl I have barely known for even a day. But I figure what the hay. Carlisle can keep a secret, but its Edward that im worrying about.

I didnt know how long I was standing there but Carlisle was already treating to Bella in her dreamless state. I took in an unessisary deep breath.

Anything on your mind son? Carlisle knew there was something up with me, and he knew it had something to do with this girl.

Carlisle? he looked at me expectantly. I think I am in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was big, beautiful, butterscotch eyes looking down at me. His perfect lips played a slight smile.

"Hello Bella," his voice, if even possible, was more smooth than I remembered it. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello Jasper," my voice cracked, as if I haven't used it in ten years. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. What happened?"

He smiled once again, showing me his gleaming white teeth, I felt my heart stutter.

He chuckled slightly and said, "We were playing tennis and you must have been distracted my something because you got knocked out by a tennis ball."

I felt myself blush violently. Little did he know that it was he who had me distracted.

"My father said when you awoke that you would be able to go home. Would you like me to escort you?"

I nodded and said, "That would be great Jasper, but could we stop by somewhere so I can buy myself some food? Im oddly very hungry."

"Sure."

With that he helped me off the table and took me to his car. We passed my a few fast food resturants that I said would suffice but he declined and kept driving until we were at an Italian reasturant in Port Angeles.

"Umm, Jasper?" he looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow up in question. "Why are we here? And why couldn't we have gone to the other five million places we passed?"

"Well Bella," he started, a little hesitant. "I wanted to take you out to lunch as a present for your safe awakening. If you want to." He added quickly on the end. I started to wonder about his anxiousness, it was just lunch right? Or did he see it as something more? I decided to shrug off the stupid thought my subconscious brought up.

We walked up to the resturant and he held the door open for me. I muttered a quick thanks as we walked up to the hostess stand. I immediately saw her perk up and smooth out her clothes as we approached.

"Hello, welcome,'' she said with a little too much enthusiasm. "A table for two?'' she looked down at me as if I wasn't worthy of being in the presence of this godly creature. Well she is not wrong, I thought to myself.

"Yes please, that would be lovely," he said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I stood there in shock of the closeness but went along with it.

"Table or booth?" she said batting her eyelashes.

I looked up at him to see him looking at me. I smiled but didn't look away from his gaze. He quickly brushed his lips against mine for the briefest period of time and then pulled back. He smiled and asked,

"Table or booth darlin'" I noticed his southern accent and I melted from the inside.

"Whichever is fine," I said not taking my eyes off of him.

He finally looked away and I saw the dissaprovment on the hostesses face. She led us to the table and placed our menus down without another word. We sat down quietly avoiding each others gaze.

"I am sorry," Jasper said, his voice breaking the silence. "I didn't want to have the waitress flirting with me the whole time so I thought I might play it up a bit. I hope you don't mind? Or was the kiss going to far?"

I shook my head, "No it was alright I understand nothing to forgive." I was shocked that it was play. Not even the best actor could have faked the look in his eyes. But I guess he did.

He must have noticed my discomfort, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I stated simply. "Absolutely nothing."

I sat there thinking to myself in wonder, how could I have ever thought this magnificent human would ever take an interest in plain old me. I scoffed mentally, There is no way on this earth Jasper Hale would ever fall in love with a girl like me.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

When she said nothing was wrong that was when I immediately knew something was up. Maybe I did take the kiss too far? Maybe she didnt like it? Maybe she was mad at me for using her? After I thought of that I felt bad. I was using her. For my own use. My hands tensed up on the steering wheel and she seemed to have noticed.

Jasper, her voice soft and sympathetic. Whats wrong?

Bella, not sure how she would take this. Are you mad at me for using you like that?

What! Jasper, NO! I told you I knew that had to be done I understand please dont take this out on yourself.

I could feel the denial coming off of her. I wanted to tell her how much I cared for her and she didnt have to spare my feelings but what if she didnt feel the same way? I knew that I loved her but I could never be sure if she was falling in love with me. Well, I could always tell what she was feeling but I would never know the reason behind it. If I asked her then I would have to explain everything to her. About vampires and my empathy abilities, but I'm not sure I want to tell her and have her run off in fright.

I pulled up to her house after her giving me the turns and directions. Neither of us moved.

She spoke first. Jasper? she said. Anxious.

Yes Bella?

Will you be in school tomorrow?

Yes of course why? I too now was anxious.

Just wondering, she said barely audible for human ears. I should get inside, Charlie is probably looking for me. Ill umm, see you tomorrow I guess.

Sure Bella,

With that she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, blushed slightly, got out and ran to her front door, tripping slightly. I waited until she was safely inside before leaving.

At that moment I vowed that I would do anything for that women. Whatever she needed from me, or needed me to be for her, I would comply with no doubt or questions needed. I drove off the side of the road down the long driveway of my home. I parked the car and got hit with a strong emotion of worry coming off of each member of my family. I got out, walked inside to find them all sitting there, waiting for my arrival, Rosalie and Emmett off to one side talking quietly amongst each other, Carlisle and Esme standing in front of the door and Alice and Edward communicating throughout both her future seeing and his mind reading. I tried to hide my thoughts from Edward because if I kept thinking about Bella he was sure to know how much she meant to me.

Hello Jasper, Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes, said. May I ask where you were to come home at such a late hour?

Yes, I started. Did I want to tell them about my love for Bella? Yes, yes I did. Will you all please go to the dining room I have something very important that I would like to talk about.

My family complied and followed me to the dining room, which we never used for eating. Only these family meetings that we had to share our problems that we would like the rest of the family to know about.

We gathered in our seats and the all looked intently at me, waiting for an explanation.

Its Isabella Swan, I said not sure what my family would think, so I focused on there emotions. Coming off of Rosalie was absolute horror, as well as Emmett. Alice had a smug smile on her face, as did Edward reading her thoughts. Esme had disappointment, and Carlisle was, well Carlisle he understood although he was the only person who knew as to what Isabella Swans name meant.

Jasper, Rosalie said in shock. You killed her? Everyone looked at me as if this was true except for Edward, Alice, and Carlisle.

Rose, Alice said as if she was annoyed. Jasper is forming a very strong bond with Bella. A bond of love. She added.

Emmetts face broke into a huge grin. Nice going dude, pride for me coming off all over him. Even though she is not a vampire she is fine.

This earned him a slap on the head from Rose.

Everyone looked back at me waiting to see what I would say next. Four simple words put everyone over the top.

She is the one.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I walked through the door, said very few words to Charlie, giving him the excuse that I went to go see a movie with my friend, which was true. He seemed to buy it and let me go upstairs where I went through my nightly routine and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning and threw on a cute top and skinny jeans that would look decent compared to Jasper. I was on my way outside to my truck when I noticed a familiar black Mercedes in my driveway. Leaning against the passenger side in all his glory was none other than Jasper Hale.

He slowly walked up to me and looked deep into my eyes standing a few feet away. Its like gym class all over again I thought to myself, mentally rolling my eyes.

Jasper? I asked still startled he was here. What the hell are you doing here?

He looked amused at my reaction and smiled. I told you that I would be in school and I didnt want you worrying, so I thought I would show you from the very start, he stated simply. So would you like a ride?

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, Yes Jasper. I would love a ride thank you. I closed the space between us and gave him a big hug.

He returned the embrace and said, Anytime darlin, That stopped me in my tracks. Didnt he use that yesterday at the resturant when he said he was playing it up? what does this mean? I put it in storage to think about later.

So, I said pulling out of the embrace. Lets get to school before were late! I tried to make the mood light and cheerful.

Of course maam. His southern accent coming out. I almost died. I walked to the door but he stopped me and said, Here let me get that.

We drove off to the small school known as Forks High School. We pulled into the parking lot to find everyone staring at me and Jasper walking to class together. What was up with that? Oh, right, yesterday Angela told me they usually kept to themselves and never spoke to anyone outside there family.

I walked to my first class and found that Jasper had it to. How did I not know this? Right, because there were a whole bunch of kids surrounding me trying to start a conversation. Nobody did that today seeing me with Jasper.

At lunch we walked together in silence we got food out of the line, or rather he bought a ton of food and gave it all to me, and I said Ill see you after lunch when his face went into complete shock.

Whats the problem? I asked truly unaware.

He looked offended. Arent you going to sit with me?

I was taken back. I never thought of that. But now that I do, I could see why he would assume that.

But your family is-

Bella, he looked slightly amused. Are you afraid of meeting my family?

I nodded and he took my arm and led me to his table where the rest of his family were sitting. I so dont belong with these gorgeos people, I thought to myself.

Bella this is Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper said addressing each one at a time.

Alice was short from how she looked sitting down, very thin, and had short, spiky jet black hair. Edward was different, he was tall, slightly less muscular than Jasper, with untidy bronze colored hair. He and Alice were holding hands so I figured they were together.

Rosalie on the other hand was a goddess. Her long beautiful blond hair fell below her shoulders in soft waves and had the body of a supermodel. No not even that, a super model would kill to have that body. Emmett was huge, like really huge, he had huge muscles and short brown hair in a buzz cut he was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

Hey Bella! Emmetts voice was loud yet inviting. Jasper here has told us a lot about you.

I saw Jasper scowl at him, while I blushed red.

Hi Bella, Alice said. Its so nice to finally meet you. I think you and I will have a lot in common.

Im sure we will Alice, I said smiling. Edward nodded at me and I smiled back in response sat down and looked over at Rosalie who was not even paying attention to me. Had I done something wrong?

Edward leaned over and whispered, Just ignore Rosalie. Thats what the rest of us do.

I saw her look over at Edward and glare at him before turning around and talking back to Emmett. I sat quietly eating a little here and there mainly looking at Jasper who was always looking at me.

When the bell rang jasper walked me over to gym and we went our separate ways to change. He was once again waiting for me outside and led me to the court but not before telling me this time, he wouldnt let anything hurt me.

That became true as I didnt get hurt once in the time being.

After school Jasper drove me home and we went for a walk in the forest. He led us to a meadow and stayed at the edge while I walked to the center and motioned for him to come sit with me in the rare Forks sun. He shook his head and looked at me nervously.

Bella I need to tell you something, he started. And Im not sure how you will react. Just promise me one thing.

Anything, I vowed, unsure where this was going.

Dont go running off screaming, he said, looking down at the ground.

I was confused. Jasper, why would I go running off-

Promise me Bella, he said worried.

I promise Jasper but why would I go running off-

I couldnt say anything else. It was physically impossible for my body to do anything but gasp as Jasper Hale stepped out into the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

The only thing I could feel coming off of Bella when I stepped into the light was pure shock. It was like a whoa I did not see that coming moment. She only gasped and stood there in what I think was stunned. As if she could physically not move.

I walked towards her slowly stopping a few feet away from her. Not wanting to scare her and have her be frightened of my alienism. I let her soak in what she was seeing. Suddenly she stood up and walked right in front of me not seeming to be frightened, but amazed.

She put her hand on my chest; I realized she had always known there was something different about me. My skin, my voice, my face, even my smell. She traced her hand over my face, my arms and my bare chest.

Jasper, she said, her voice filled with pure curiosity. I know what you are.

I stopped moving. Nothing in my body was moving not my lungs or my heart or anything. I was immobile. How could she know what I was? She probably had it all wrong. She might have thought I was a superhero for all I knew. But I knew I was definitely not a superhero, I was the bad guy.

Bella, I said as soothing as I could. Darling, what do you think I am?

She smiled and giggled a little. How was this funny to her?

Silly Jasper youre a vampire, she said as if she was calling me a human. There was no emotion of surprise with in her. Just pure certainty.

I was honestly shocked. How could she claim to know what I was and get it correct on her first guess? Had she encountered others of our kind before? No, I said to myself. Not possible if she found out they were vampires she would be dead.

I talked to my family about this the other night after I told them everything and they agreed that I should be aloud to tell Bella what we are, but I imagined this to be a whole lot different, ending in me never seeing Bella again.

Bella, I asked just wondering. How did you know?

Oh, umm well Jacob Black on the Quileute Reservation told me a story about the cold ones when he came over to my house one day and I asked about your family.

I did some research on it and found another word for cold one that fit all of your characteristics, strong, pale, cold skinned, inhumanly beautiful.

I didnt overlook when she said inhumanly beautiful fit some of my characteristics. So I put it in my extended memory and lived in the moment staring into her dark, chocolate brown, eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

The next few weeks were strictly Jasper and me. Mean of course I went over to his house to meet his family officially but other than that it was I constantly talking to Jasper, walking with him, sitting with him at lunch or just enjoying each others presence.

School is the same, except of course now there are rumors that I am together with Jasper because we are always together. In other words, inseparable. We didnt really care about what others think because really? What was a rumor to a vampire? Rumors were probably one of the last things on their minds.

After school most of the time we hung out over at the Cullens house because I really didnt want to have to explain Jasper to Charlie. He would get all these ideas, and one thing would lead to another, and then all of a sudden Im not allowed to talk to Jasper anymore. I wasnt willing to take that risk. I couldnt live without Jasper in my life because over the last few weeks, I realized something that I never thought I would.

I am in love with Jasper Hale.

Whitlock, I mentally corrected myself. Yes that sounds right.

Jasper Whitlock.

But of course I would never tell him that because I knew when Jasper said he loved me back, that there would be something totally wrong with the world. But maybe that would be in a thousand years, when I would be dead. Or my subconscious crept up, why dont you ask him to become one of them. I stopped walking in the middle of the hallway on my way to class with Jasper. He saw I stopped and turned around a worried expression etched into his perfect features.

Bella darlin, whats wrong?

I got used to him calling me darlin because I knew not to take it to heart like that. He used it whenever he felt the need to comfort me or inform me of something.

Nothing is wrong, I saw the look of reluctance on his face as the bell rang. Ill tell you later, I said, not ready to see his reaction if I told him now. He simply nodded and led me to my seat. There we sat in complete silence until the end of school.

When the bell rang, and everyone was let out of the building I went to Jaspers car with him following closely behind. We got in and started driving. I dont know where, we were just moving.

We eventually stopped and found ourselves near our meadow. We walked over and sat down wordlessly. I looked deep into his ocher eyes and took a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

Bella seemed unsteady, like she wanted to tell me something but was not sure as to how I would react.

Bella, you can tell me anything, I said trying to comfort her.

She nodded and took a deep breath, Jasper, I want something but I dont know if you will want to give it to me.

What a stupid assumption to make. Doesnt she know that I would do anything for her? Anything at all, that was in my power. She thinks that I wont comply to her because what? I had to remind her of how much I cared for her, in the friend situation.

Bella darlin, if there is anything at all that you need me to do for you, dont hesitate to ask. I tried to put as much love and compassion as appropriate for the situation.

What I was not expecting were the next words to come off her lips.

I want immortality.

I sat there for a second reliving the words she had just spoken to me. Immortality. I have never thought about this before but now that she mention it, its not that bad of an idea. I felt my lips stretched out into a wide grin.

If thats what you want, I said. I realized if she becomes one of us we would spend a lot more time together. More than we spend now even.

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow; Youre going to give it to me that easily? I thought that I was going to have to plead my case.

No Bella thats not necessary, I understand that you want it, but may I ask why? I was genuinely curious as to how she concluded this. Her answer once again surprised me.

No Jasper you may not ask, but I will tell you in due time.

That made me frustrated, she wanted to become one of us, but she wouldnt give me reason. If she did become one of us, due time could be in a thousand years! I want to give it to her but, there was no good reason to do it. As much as I didnt want to do this it was the only way.

Bella I am sorry but I cannot change you until I have a reason of why, pure anger seeped through me radiating off of her, it was so strong it knocked the wind out of me. Good thing I dont need to breath.

Jasper, I thought you were my friend, no I thought you were my best friend, I could see that she was offended. Wait no again, scratch that, ex-best friend.

She got up and started walking in the direction of her house.

Bella! I called after her, she didnt turn around. I used my vampire speed to run over to her, not suprising her since I used this quite often.

Jasper if you are my friend then would you really need a reason? Couldnt you just understand that I cant tell you right now because im just not ready to hear your reaction? I thought I could ask you to do anything and you would help me. Isnt that exactly what you said just now? But no, you know what? Never mind, I dont want to be a stupid vampire.

We were on her porch now Bella standing in the doorway. Please never bother me again. Please leave me alone. I am getting rid of all the vampires in my life as if they never exsisted. And if you want a reason, well then its because Im mad. Good-bye Jasper. And she slammed the door on our friendship.

As I entered the big white house all was silient. They all knew that I was going to be like this because of Alices visions. I expected as much, but the only person who knew the real reason dare not break the silence. Edward, he simply walked over to me clamped a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. I looked away I couldnt bare the heartache. He let go and I took off running, I dont know where but I needed to hunt.

I caught the scent of a grizzly bear and I let instincts take over. I cut through the bears flesh with ease, and let the warm nectar run down my throat.

When I was finished I sat down, unable to keep my mind off of Bella and how badly I screwed up. Suddenly, I heard someone approaching and my instincts kicked in. I growled at the oncoming creature.

Oh shut up Jazz its just me, Alice. The reason I was living this life the one where I hunt animals instead of humans. The one that led me to Bella.

What do u want Alice? I said annoyed.

She came over and sat next to me on the tree stump. Dont give up on Bella, she is mad now but give her some time. What you said simply caught her off guard, I want you to go over to her house tonite and ask her for your forgiveness.

Then her face and her emotions turned smug. I have a pretty good idea of the outcome, she said tapping her temple.

I gave her a quick hug, Thank you Alice, I didnt get to see her response as I got off the stump and ran towards the love of my life.


	9. AN

AN: IM SORRY THAT THE QUOTATION MARKS HAVENT BEEN SHOWING UP, BUT I DO NOT KNO WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE COMPUTER. I WILL TRY AND FIX IT BUT I ASK FOR YOUR PATIENCE. PLEASE R+R.

WITH LOVE,

iluvjasperwhitlock


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

I went inside my house on the verge of tears. Good thing Charlie isn't home or he would have known something was wrong.

I decided on making something simple for dinner not wanting to be in the presence of any living creature. Or undead, my heart throbbed at the thought. I knew exactly why Jasper didn't want me to become a vampire and it hurt so badly. He did not want to spend eternity with me. He said that he would do it to let me down easy so he wouldn't have to change me.

I was almost done cooking the noodles for spaghetti when the doorbell rang. It surprised me because I wasn't expecting anybody except my dad to come home. I dried my hands and went to answer the door.

There stood the logo of perfection. His tall, muscular body leaning against the doorframe, with his golden locks falling in front of his ocher eyes. His hands were deep down in his jean pockets, his gaze fixed upon the floor. He looked up at me and a slight grin danced across his face.

"Jasper," I said shocked he was here. Hadn't I asked him not to bother me ever again? I should be angry but I couldn't find it in my heart to be mad. He still cared for me even after I burst out on him like that. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella," the way he said my name sent shivers down my body reaching my toes. He sounded distressed. "I came here to apologize for what I said earlier. You were right, I shouldn't have asked you why but trust your judgment instead. Can you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"

I couldn't believe what he just said. What did he mean when he said he was wrong? Wasn't I the one who lashed out at him?

"Jasper, I was the one who was wrong. I overreacted to what you said. There is nothing for me to forgive, but I believe there is something I hope you will forgive." I was truly sorry and I hoped he could see that. And apparently from his power, he could.

"Bella I can never be mad at you. You reacted as how a normal person would. It was I who was being the irrational one." He believed that what I did was perfectly normal. Was it from his ability to feel emotions? I don't know but I don't care. I know he is mad at me somewhere deep down.

"No Jasper, I'm sorry but I will not stop until-"

"Alright Bella, I'll tell you what you want to hear. I was mad at you and now I forgive you. Even though that is not the truth at all I still said it and now you should be fine." His words came out in a rush but I could still understand them.

"There you go Jasper," a satisfied smile played on my face. "Now would you like to come in and have dinner?" I knew that he would not have dinner with us anytime soon but I guess it was the thought that counts.

I guess he could point out the sarcasm in me because he said, "Yes Bella I would love to come in and have dinner with you but, I must warn you, it might get a little messy." I giggled a little at the thought of him having dinner with my father in the natural way he did it.

I reached out, grabbed his hand, and tugged him inside. When I touched him it sent a shock through my body and apparently he felt it to because we slowly backed away from each other. He tried to keep the mood light so he smiled and followed me to the kitchen.

From there we really didn't talk much, we just stood there in a comfortable silence. At some point his hand made it to the small of my back and when the door opened he pulled away and took a few steps back to greet my father. I was worried that he wouldn't like the fact that I was alone with a boy in the house, and would tell me he didn't want me hanging out with Jasper. I worried about this before but then I realized that my fathers' words would not keep me away from him.

I turned to find my father aiming his gun right at Jaspers head. I wasn't worried about Jasper but the fact that he wouldn't fall to the floor or even get hurt if he shot it.

"Bella," my father asked his voice full of rage. "Who the hell is this, and why is he standing in my kitchen?"

"Dad stop!" I shouted. "Jasper is my friend. He was just coming over to stop by!" I know I sounded exasperated but I didn't care.

My dad lowered his gun slightly but didn't relax, his body remained in the tense position it had been when he entered and saw Jasper. I looked at Jasper making a face as a signal for him to say something.

"I am sorry if my being here has been a discomfort for you, but what Bella is saying is true, sir, I just wanted to see if she was okay." He tried to calm him down by using his power. I could feel it entering me as well.

My dad lowered his gun all the way and looked sheepishly down at the floor, "I'm sorry son. It's just that, I'm not used to Bella having friends around that aren't girls, and even that is a scarce event."

"That's alright Chief Swan, it was my fault for stopping by at such a late hour. I guess I'll just leave now," Jasper was playing with his emotions to make him feel guilty. I knew it was wrong but it was hard for me to suppress a giggle.

"No that's alright, Jasper was it? You can stay and join us for dinner. I would like to get to know Bella's new friend."


	11. Chapter 10

JPOV

I got some food that I was going to have to eat no matter how repulsive it was. I mean, if I was human I bet it would have been delicious. But as a vampire, anything other than blood is like eating garbage.

We sat down in the living room, he and Bella on the couch, leaving me to sit in the recliner. I sat down and took a bite, I saw Bella look at me apologetically, but I sent her some emotions of reassurance to let her know it was okay.

Charlie cleared his throat, "So Jasper, when did you start hanging out with Bella?" I could see that he was trying to figure me out, not just for conversations sake. He was trying to see if I was a suitable friend for his daughter.

"A couple weeks ago I guess, on the first day of school I was her tennis partner and I guess we started from there." It was true after all, but I didn't tell the whole story. I knew Bella wouldn't want to tell her father about me taking her out for dinner.

"How did Bells manage not to get hurt? She has never been the most coordinated." He started chuckling and I found it in myself to follow along while Bella playfully slapped his arm in slight annoyance.

"Thanks dad, I'm sure Jasper needs to know about my constant injuries," she said rolling her eyes. I could tell she was pleased that I was getting along with her father.

We didn't have anything else to talk about so we ate the rest of our meal in sufferable silence. When it was over Charlie asked me if I wanted to watch the game with him, but I politely refused and went to help Bella clean the dishes.

"So, how was my cooking?" I knew she was teasing, but I made a face to amuse her.

"It was one of the most repulsive things I have ever ate," a sly smile crept across her face. "And I loved it."

She looked at me dumbfounded, but realized what I was trying to pull off and went back to her work. It looked like she wanted to ask me something but was having a hard time trying to word it properly.

"Umm Jasper?" I could tell this was hard on her so I sent some calm waves her way. She smiled at the gesture and continued. "I was wondering if you could use your power and help me sleep tonight. I know it would be weird, but you could climb in through my window."

She saw how shocked I was and quickly retaliated to her own words, "But it's a stupid idea, it would be kind of awkward so just forget it."

I knew my reaction had offended her. I wanted to offer her my comfort, but I knew I had done some serious damage. Now its time for some serious damage control.

"No Bella I was just surprised that you asked, but I would love to help you sleep tonight. All you have to do is leave your window open and I will come in after Charlie has gone to bed."

She still looked at me hesitantly. I knew what was going on in her mind, God he is just trying to do what would make me happy so he doesn't hurt my feelings.

I want to tell her that's not true and it would actually be an honor if she would allow me to accompany her tonight. But of course being the stupid vampire I am, I failed to sense in her emotions to see how much this actually meant to her. I realized this would be the night that I would never make her feel like that. Tonight I am going to lay it all on the table, no matter what she says I will be okay with it because at least she truly knows. This is going to take a lot of preparation and I needed to be at home with my two brothers who knew enough about women to get by. If all else fails I could go straight to Alice and Rosalie and ask them how to approach Bella in this situation.

I pulled myself out of my daze and looked down at Bella, to find her looking at me with anxious eyes, "Is something wrong Jasper?" she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and gave me the most adorable look I have ever seen. Yes I have committed to this and I am not backing out anytime soon. I wouldn't even go to Alice to ask the outcome. I would go with my gut and let the pieces fall where they may.

I smiled at her and I found myself lost in those big brown eyes. They were so deep, what you saw on the outside was nothing compared as to what you saw once you got to know the girl. She certainly did not act like a teenage girl; she was so understanding and considerate. Like Carlisle and Esme in her own way, but there was something different about her that I have never seen in any other human or vampire.

I sighed as I thought about what would happen if tonight I received rejection from her. I obviously get that there is love coming off of her, but I don't know if she loves me or if she is in love with me. Two very different things, two things that would determine my happiness for the rest of my existence, but whatever she chose I would not hold it against her. She could choose what she wished and I would go on playing whatever part in her life she wanted me to. As well as if she didn't want me in her life anymore after she finds out the truth.

We stood there for a few moments until I heard Charlie get up from his seat and I took a step back, "Bella Charlie, thank you for having me over but I think I should get back to my family now."

"Alright then Jasper, tell Carlisle I said hello," I should have known that he knew Carlisle was my 'father' because I would guess people are always asking him about his five adopted teenage children.

I nodded my head and briefly shook his hand; he winced a little at the cold touch but said nothing. I went over to Bella and gave her a quick hug, "I'll be back tonight."

She walked me to the door and shut it as I pulled out of the driveway and went speeding down the road.

I walked into the big white house and watched as six vampires looked at me and started sniggering. I could feel the amusement coming off of each of them.

"What's so funny?" I knew they already knew because Alice saw what I was going to do and Edward can't keep a secret from the family.

Emmett came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, as Edward did earlier that day, but it was for a different reason entirely. "Nothin' man," he said looking at the others trying not to laugh. "Just go upstairs and get ready for your date with Bella," this time they could not stop from laughing out loud. If I was human I would have blushed redder than Bella but all I could do was stand there in utter embarrassment.

I started walking to the stairs and muttered, "Shut up guys." Shortly after I entered my room I realized if I was going to spend the whole night at Bella's house then I should hunt. I jumped out my window and went after the first scent I caught. It was a mountain lion stalking an elk. I quickly snapped the lion's neck before going after the elk as well. I discarded the bodies before going back to her house to take a quick shower. After I changed I went downstairs to find that only Emmet and Edward were they're playing a video game.

I walked slowly into the family room and they were by my side in a second. "So, it looks like our little guy has a crush," Edward was obviously trying to tease me so punched him in the jaw but not hard enough for him to go flying back, but to faze him.

"Come on man, don't be like that, we gotta talk girls dude," Emmett was the serious one when it came to this stuff surprisingly. "So exactly what are you going to say to Bella tonight?"

"I don't know that's why I came to talk to you guys." I was nervous, Edward came back to sit on the couch beside me and this time his expression was serious.

"Jasper, just tell Bella how you feel, if she is truly the one, then she will love you back. If not then there is someone better out there for you no matter how strong your feelings are for her right now."

"Thanks Edward," I said really grateful. "I think I will do just that." I walked out to my car and sat there for a little preparing myself. Then I drove off into the night ready to face the music, no matter which direction it comes from.

On the drive I thought about nothing except how much of a good time I have with Bella whenever I am with her. The thought of her smile and her warm brown eyes brought a glimmer of hope coursing through my non-pulsing veins. I parked the car about two miles away from her house and ran at vampire speed the rest of the way.

I reached her house and I saw her window open and her light was on; this meant she was awake waiting for me. I swiftly climbed the tree outside her window and jumped through her open window landing lightly on my feet. She was reading Wuthering Heights which she quickly closed and patted the bed next to her. Her emotions showed she was relieved. What? Was she relieved because she thought I wouldn't come after all? I took a deep breath and walked over to her, I took her hand in mine and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you," I was so nervous, if vampires could faint I would have been in a coma.

"Why, what happened Jasper? Is something wrong?" she looked very bothered by my words but I couldn't see why.

"No Bella there is nothing wrong," here it comes.

"Oh, well okay Jasper you can tell me anything," she seemed perfectly at ease now. I didn't want to put a strain on us any longer so I blurted out the next thing that came to mind.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

Those were the last words I have ever expected to come out of Jasper Whitlock's mouth. He loved me? How was that possible? Not that I am complaining or anything but still, he is a god. I am just a small town girl, nothing special about me or where I lived. Except for the fact that there is a small coven of vegetarian vampires, but know one really knows that. I realized my mouth was hanging open and I was just staring him when he exposed his feelings for me. He looked away and started to get off the bed, but I pulled him down again. He looked at me surprised.

"No Jasper," not wanting to hurt him anymore unintentionally. "Please stay."

"But why Bella?" his face with denial and grief. "What's the point in staying when it is obvious that you do not feel the same way about me?"

"Jasper," I started. This is what has been waiting to happen for a while now. "It's not that I don't feel the same way about you, it's just that I never thought that someone like you would ever be interested in a girl like me, I mean I am completely in the ordinary there is really nothing special about me. And your-your- I mean really look at yourself it is obvious that someone like you could do way better than me but here you are and I don't think-"

He silenced me with a feeling that I have only felt one other time before. His cold hard lips against mine. I could tell that it wasn't just to shut me up, but it was also a declaration of our love. He wanted to make it official by sealing it with a kiss. He kept it lips there for a brief period then looked at me and smiled, he looked away and looked at his hands in his lap shyly. I couldn't help my face from breaking out into a wide grin as well. He kissed me! Jasper Whitlock kissed me! And it wasn't for the sake of others this time; he kissed me because he loved me! He said it all in one night. Those three words I would cherish in my heart for the rest of our lives.

I pulled his face up to look him in the eye, moving his curls away from his breathtaking face and smiled, "I love you too," and that was the most truthful thing I have ever said. He smiled the biggest grin I have seen on anyone's face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We lay down on my bed, him playing with random strands of my hair. Sending me waves of not only calm, but of love. I fell asleep listening to his rich voice fill my ears of a song he said was so true in our relationship that if he could, he would buy it, and play it on every music station all over the world.

I woke up to an empty bed. I was worried that I dreamt the whole thing and that Jasper never said he loved me and that we never kissed. But that couldn't be the case because you don't just dream up a kiss like that. I smelled something down in the kitchen and let my instincts lead me to the source of the smell. I wasn't watching where I was going because the next thing I knew I was looking up at a pair of golden eyes. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips before setting me back up straight and going back to the stove where he was making eggs and bacon. I was surprised that someone who hasn't eaten in over a century knew how to cook.

"Hello, my beautiful Bella," he said in a Texan accent. Which made me want to play around with him a little.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Jasper, but who ever said that I was your Bella?" I could see that I confused him, so giggled and went to wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm just kidding Jasper, it's wonderful to be your Bella."

He smiled his wide smile and kissed the top of my head. "Well, go back upstairs and get dressed today is Friday so we still have school," I groaned at the thought, but I didn't say anything as I trudged back up the stairs and went to my closet. I ended up with a red long sleeve V-neck and white skinny jeans, but with my old converse. I added a little lip gloss but took it off realizing if Jasper kissed me he wouldn't like the taste.

I went back downstairs to see him also in a red V-neck with black jeans and boots, he went home and changed. I felt a little sad he left but, it would be weird if he went to school in the same outfit he slept in, well not really, I thought to my subconscious, he never technically sleeps. But whatever, I found myself staring at him and blushed, quickly walking over to the table and sat myself down.

"I made you breakfast," he said showing me his gleaming white teeth.

"You didn't have to do that," I mumbled taking a bite, and God, was it delicious.

"Well I wanted to because you wouldn't have done it," he said teasingly.

I finished quickly and went back upstairs to brush my teeth. After that I went outside to see Jasper leaning against his black Mercedes. I jogged over to him and planted a kiss on cheek before going around to open my door. Of course he was there holding it open before I could even blink.

"Really Jasper, you don't have to do that," I said flattered

"But Bella do you know how long I have waited just to do that? I have always wanted to do that but I didn't want it to be weird so I never did. Please give me the opportunity to now."

I couldn't say no with him begging like that so I just sighed in defeat. He grinned satisfyingly.

Now we were in the parking lot of the school. I realized that all those rumors will now be proven true, but what does it matter? I honestly don't care, but when a rumor starts eventually it has to become true, in our case at least.

Jasper got out of the car and walked human speed to my side to open my door, there I got out and looked at the wide eyes of all my classmates.


	13. Chapter 12

JPOV

My first priority was to get Bella out of the car. I couldn't believe that I was actually able to do this! I mean who would have thought that Bella would feel the same way I did? She was defiantly the most important thing to me, but I couldn't help feel that she thought that she was insignificant. I wanted to tell her that she was far better than any other living or unloving I have ever encountered. No, I would say that just not right now we were at school.

I opened her door and helped her out. I felt normalcy from everyone as she always rides to school with me, but when I put my arm around her and lightly kissed her cheek, I looked back to find the wide eyes of all of our classmates. I smelt the blush rush up to Bella's face as she hid her head in my chest.

I felt some pretty nasty emotions coming off of the boys watching us, jealousy, rage, and revenge. I laughed to myself, yup there would so get revenge on a vampire! Everyone moved out of our way as we walked through the parking lot. I caught eyes with my family to see them all smirking, with the exception of Emmett who had the widest grin on his face. He came over me and snatched Bella out of my arms bringing her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Bells!" his voice startled some of the other people around us as they looked our way. She was passed all around the family with hugs and welcomes. Edward and Emmet walked over to me and looked very smug.

"Didn't I tell you Jasper?" Edward said amused with his advice he had given me the previous night. "Look at you now! Were you happier containing your feelings, or letting it all out. You should've gotten to that conclusion all by yourself. You're the damn empath!"

I sighed knowing he was right and that I shouldn't have waited this long and should have just faced my fears. I wonder how long she has loved me. I wonder how much time we could have been together by now if I wasn't such a coward! Eventually Bella ended up back in my arms. I felt empty without her so I held her close not ready to let her go just yet.

When we walked into class the teacher gave us a stern look so I knew we had to. We walked to the back of the classroom and just held hands until lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria with eyes boring into the back of my head, but I could care less. I got the best one there was and it wasn't my fault she felt the same way. I bought her food and we walked over to the table where my family sat to see them all beaming at us. I read their emotions to find them ecstatic that I was finally with Bella, and I found a hunch that a conversation is going to come up and make me utterly embarrassed.

"Here's there happy couple!" Rosalie sang.

Edward stood up and pulled out our chairs for us, "Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock?"

This time I was about to punch him right in the face until he shut up, but Bella saw my intention and stopped me, "Jasper its okay, deal with it later, not while there are other humans around,"

I couldn't help myself from obeying her commands, I wanted to show her that she was the one and I couldn't do that by defying her. And anyway she was right, everyone else would totally think something was up if I threw him across the room, through a window and he got up unscathed.

We sat down on the other side of the table near Rose and Emmett, avoiding the chairs that Edward pulled out for us.

I heard Rosalie lean over to Bella and whisper in her ear, "It is a good thing that he finally decided to confess his feelings for you, it has been driving us crazy ever since the first day he met you and he fell head over heels for you,"

"Shut up Rosalie!" I didn't want Bella to hear how cowardly and pathetic I was.

Bella grabbed my arm and snuggled close to me, "You were in love with me the very first time we met? Even though I blacked out because I was staring at you and I got hit on the head with a tennis ball?"

I looked deep into her eyes and found that no matter how things used to be she would never judge me for it. "Yes, especially because of that darlin'," she held on to me and looked back at Rosalie.

"Hey Rose," she said trying to be quiet, but nothing goes unheard my vampires. "You did say on the very first day right?"

I rolled my eyes, while Rosalie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh my gosh, Bella you should have heard him ogling after you, I bet it was even harder for Edward because-"

I blocked her out after that, I didn't want to hear what is was like for my family when I was like that. It didn't matter anymore, I had her in my arms like I had from the very first day. I was happy, I could tell she was happy by her emotions, and all was well. The only thing we could do was hope for the best.

After school, we went to her house where her father was home early. It surprised us both, we walked in to find him sitting on the couch watching TV, when he saw me and Bella holding hands his face became one of disbelief, but it soon turned to approval. I was glad that Bella and I together was okay for him and that it actually pleased him.

"Hey kids, what's going on right here," he asked smiling, as if he didn't already know.

"Oh, um, nothing dad. That you don't already know," she added with a smirk.

"Well alright congrats and I will be down here if you need anything so…" he trailed off dismissivly.

We walked upstairs and sat on Bella's bed. She smiled slightly not knowing what to say, so I spoke up first,

"So Bella, what do you say about a first date?"


	14. Chapter 13

BPOV

After he asked me, I figured he was right. Even though we have only been together for a day, we haven't even gone out. Well there was that time at that Italian restaurant but it wasn't um, 'official'. I was sitting there lost in thought when Jasper had a pained look on his face. I knew that it was there but I was so deep in thought that I couldn't find it in me to respond. We could have sat there for ages and it wouldn't have made a difference in the world. Jasper saw no trace of rejection on my features so he let me think. When I finally came to my senses that's when I spoke to him,

"I'm sorry Jasper its just that everything is happening so fast, not that I have a problem with it or anything but it's a lot to take in ya no?" he sat there knowing that I wanted to let it all out so I continued, "I have never really had a boyfriend before and I am really not sure how this works. I don't want to mess it up because that is just the kind of thing a person like me does."

"Bella everything will be alright, you just need to chill," he said soothingly.

"I know, I know, but still." I forgot the reason we were having this conversation. "Oh, and Jasper?" he looked at me and arched one of his perfect eyebrows. "Yes,"

He looked clueless, man, what I wouldn't do for a camera sometimes. The look on his face was priceless. I tried to hold in the laughter as best as I could. "Yes what, Bella?"

I couldn't take it any longer, I burst out laughing and Jasper sat there a little irritated but I didn't really care at the moment. "Yes-I will-go on-a date- with you-," I said through my laughter. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What a wacky sense of humor my dear Bella has," he said obviously amused.

"Shut up, you're the one who confessed his undying love for me," I said playfully but serious.

"Yeah cause I'm already dead," he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that! Now out!"

"What?"

"Get out of my house!"

"But Bella I was just joking,"

"I am completely aware of that Major. But it is late, and Charlie will throw a hissy fit soon if you don't leave,"

"Alright Bella," he drawled. "But I will be back tonight to talk to you about important matters,"

"And that is?"

"Our date,"

A/N: I know that there isn't much in this chapter but I thought I owed it to you guys to at least update. This pretty much just shows a little bit of Bella and jaspers relationship, but don't worry the juicy stuff is only a matter of chapters away. Everything will be layed out on the table in due time…


	15. Chapter 14

JPOV

I spent the morning going over the recent events that had recently occurred. One, I am going on an official date with Isabella Swan. Two, there is some how on this earth that she returns those feelings. Third both of our families approve of us. And fourth, how am I going to show her how much she actually means to me? I mean she knows that I love her and all, but saying something isn't the same thing as actual evidence right? We agreed that I would decide and I have absolutely clueless.

I was sitting in my room thinking over this, until it was time to go to Bella's house and pick her up for school. I walked down to the garage and got in my Mercedes, when I got there I saw an unfamiliar car in their driveway, and a horrible stench hit my nose. Only one thing could come up with something as repulsive as that. Werewolf.

I got out of my car and went up to the door. I knocked three times and my Bella opened the door.

"Hello Jasper comes in. This is my friend Jacob Black, and his dad Billy Black."

I nodded towards them and they did the same. Charlie noticed the tension in the room, and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well kids shouldn't you be getting to school?"

"Yeah Charlie we will get going, bye Jake, Billy," Bella said. She hugged her father and we went to my car.

On the way to school we avoided the topic of the Blacks, and talked about homework. Funny, she thinks that this topic will forever be avoided. If that is truly what she believes, than this woman does not any me all.

We made it through the school day, and decided to go to my house to spend time with the family. Apparently Rose is trying to be nice now. I don't know what her problem was inn the first place but does it matter? She brought Bella up to her room to do who knows what. I sat down next to Alice and she started talking about how Bella and Rosalie were going to be the best of friends but I wasn't really listening, because tomorrow is my date with Bella and I still have know idea what the perfect date would be.

"Alice, I need to ask you a question."

"Jasper just take her to the shore line in Seattle and take her to dinner. You guys will have an awesome time."

"Thanks Alice you always know what to say," I said hugging her.

"Aww Jasper," She said hugging me back. "If you didn't notice, its what I do,"

"Hey Jasper!" Bella said walking down with Rose, a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Bella, Why so happy?"

"Well me and Rose are gonna go to the mall. Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure that's fine, I had some stuff to do here too, so you guys go and have a good time," I said walking over to her.

"Thanks," she said hugging me and placing a chaste kiss on my lips, leaving a tingly feeling. "By Jasper love you!"

I nodded to her and then they were out the door. I turned to Alice and said, "Now Alice, I need your opinion on clothes,"

All I got in response was a squeal in delight. Uh oh.


	16. Chapter 15

BPOV

When Rosalie took me up to her room the first thing she said was that she was sorry she was acting like such an ass. She said that she was jealous that I was human and that she wanted to be one too. I couldnt be mad at her because she had a perfectly good reason. She never got a chance to live out her human life the way she wanted to. I forgave her and she asked the question all gossip girls would. She asked what was going on with jasper and me. I told her that we were going on a date tomorrow night, she asked for the deets and I couldnt say much. She asked what was I going to wear and I said I dont really know. Rosalie looked like I punched her or something,

What! That is completely unacceptable! Your outfit is one of the most important things on a first date!

I know Rose its just I havent really anything good to wear. What should I do! I let out an exasperated sigh.

We are going to the mall. NOW!

Umm, alright, I said.

We walked downstairs as new friends. I said my goodbyes to Jasper and we were off. We took her red convertible and sped off to Seattle.

We walked into Wet Seal, and my eye immediately caught a black strapless dress that came down to my midthighs I got Rose and she thought it was perfect. We bought it and walked over to Forever 21 to look for accessories.

I found hoop earrings that were black, and a matching clutch purse. I felt bad that Rosalie was paying for it all but she said it was no big deal, we walked out of there happy and satisfied. We were walking when something in Clairs caught my eye. I ran in and grabbed the black rose bracelet, I bought it, but before I walked out I gave the bag to Rosalie. I told her that since she was my friend I wanted her to have something that reminded me of her. She looked like she was about to cry, her eyes pooled up in tears that would never fall and we walked on.

We got black leather boots for myself, but we got tired of shopping for clothes and we went into Hot Topic. The guy there started shamelessly flirting with Rosalie, but she very rudely declined. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and she shrugged, Gotta do whatcha Gotta do y kno?

After we were finished we drove back to the Cullen house and found everyone in the living room. I walked over to Jasper and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at me but it didnt reach his eyes.

Jasper is there something wrong?

Everythings fine Darlin I'm just nervous about tomorrow.

Dont worry Jasper, everything is gonna be fine, that was the honest truth. There wasnt anything to be worried about in my book.

Later that night he took me home. I walked in and he said that he should get going; now I was worried. Was there something wrong that he wasnt telling me? Maybe he thinks he made a mistake? I hope not, I didnt want anything to be wrong.

That night I dreamed about all of what could go wrong, and all of what would happen if Jasper were no longer in my life. Hopefully there only dreams


	17. Chapter 16

JPOV

Okay so it is the day of the date and I am freaking out like hell. Is it possible for a vampire to have a mental break down? Well im about to be the very first vampire in history then! Alice told me about everything that is going to happen and she said it was just fine, but I cant stop feeling like something is going to go wrong, you know what I mean?

I am drving to Bella's house right now to pick her up. I guess we have to talk about the muts that came over to her house the other day, and it's a good thing the drive to seattle is pretty long. Well, pretty long for a narml person. I suspect that we will be there within thirty minutes. I pull up to the house and se that Charlie's cruiser is gone. Fishing? Then the smell hits me again, there here?

I run out of my car at vampire speed and yank the front door open.

I see the mut hugging Bella. I grab her and pull her away.

"What the hell Jasper! What is your problem its only Jake!" huh so they haven't told her yet.

"My problem is the mut in your living room Bella! What is he doing here?"

"Jasper chill your giving me a headache." I pulled back all of the anger I was giving off. "He was just hanging out here for a while until you showed up. Charlie and Billy went away for the weekend to go fishing, and he didn't want me to get lonely because I didn't know when you were going to show up."

"Bella stay away from him, he dangerous." I said backing up putting my hands out in a peace motion.

"You're the dangerous one leech," Jacob snarled.

Yeah right like I was going to take that crap from him. Bella is totally oblivious to what is going on here. Yes vampires are very dangerous, even more dangerous than the wolves. But it is how we act compared to them. Us vamps, we don't want to take human lives, or animals for that matter, but we NEED to. Its how we survive in this world, but the dogs, they don't need humans to survive, but still they take innocent humans and torture them. They play there sick, cruel games, tossing them around until they die from blood loss. Okay, so some of us vampires do that, but that's only a very small portion, with the total mental problems. They think its amusing to see there minorities suffer. Yes we have a treaty, but that was mainly for the protection of humans. I used to drink human blood but I thought there was no other way. Yes it is still a little difficult for me to control myself, but my time with Bella and the fact that I am actually trying is making the difference. It is not like we couldn't kill them but they are very violent and show no mercy. If we tried to attack then they wouldn't try and stop us, they would take it out on the whole city of Forks! If they succeeded there is a chance our secret and theres could be revealed, and that would give us a one way ticket to the vultori.

"So Jacob that means that you haven't told bella what you are yet?" I asked trying to make him admit himself to Bella.

Jake whats he talking about?" she asked scared, shocked, and desperate.

"Bella come on I will explain it on the way," I said slowly trying to get her away from the boy who was starting to shake with anger.

"She is not going anywhere with you bloodsucker," he said pulling her back towards him.

"Jake let go, the whole reason you were here was to wait with me until Jasper got here. Well he is here so I will just be leaving now," she said trying to calm him down. Wow that's working better than I would have been able to deal with in a situation like this. And im the one with the damn empathy.

We walked out of the house with the dog hot on our trail he obviously didn't want me anywhere near her, but for what him to torture her? Honeslty she hasn't done anything wrong, and why her for that matter? There are other people in Forks! Not that I want any of them to suffer the unfortunate events, but still!

He blocked Bella's door so I shoved him out of the way. I was done playing nice guy, I wanted him away from Bella and tonight I was getting my way, I will never let her be hurt by one of those foul evil wolves.

I got her into the car and drove off as fast as my engine would allow it. Jacob tried to follow us to no avail, the last I saw of him was his wolf figure running back towards the reservation.

Great, I thought to myself. He is gonna go get the others and they are coming for Bella.

You don't have to be a mind reader to figure out what he was doing. I could tell by his emtions, yes there was anger and violent waves rolling off of him, but one stood out so far I could detect it from a mile away.

Determination.

They were coming for Bella, and they will stop at nothing to get her.

Crap.

A/N: Sorry out there if you are team Jacob! I am one as well but I thought you guys would like a totally unexpected twist thrown at you. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
